Prisa
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] SasuSaku. El mal humor de Sasuke estaba como nunca, pero tenia una razón bastante justificada, y no se le pasaría hasta que al fin lograra llegar a su departamento. Aunque a veces Naruto también era patrocinador de su mal humor.


Ambos caminaban hacia la aldea. Sasuke con la mirada fija y los puños apretados, y Naruto tratando de seguir el paso rápido de él.

No era sorpresa lo que estaba pasando: Sasuke Uchiha estaba de malas… otra vez.

Llevaba de malas los últimos días todo empezó desde que se habían retrasado en la misión por un par de días, y todo empeoro cuando llego un águila mensajera entregándole un escrito que solo logro hacer que el humor de azabache fuera insoportable.

La misión había llegado hace un par de semanas al departamento ANBU. Consistía en rescatar a la hija de un señor feudal que había sido secuestrada, y Sasuke y Naruto como buen equipo que eran fueron los elegidos para ir por ella. Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía estaban apresándola, resultó que estaba vacío, así que en vez de solo ir y sacar a la hija del feudal, ahora antes tendrían que rastrearlos e ir en su dirección. Eso les tomo tres días extras, y justo llego aquel maldito mensaje para Sasuke.

Estaba tan enojado que la manera en la que acabo con aquellos secuestradores fue totalmente radical y rápida. Naruto jamás había visto a Sasuke golpear con tanta fiereza, ni con tanto descontrol, generalmente era calculador y preciso. Aquí no fue el caso y a el rubio apenas le había dado tiempo de intervenir en la golpiza y salvar al rehén.

-Sasuke espera-le grito Naruto corriendo un poco para ponerse a la par del azabache-Ya fue, aunque vayas corriendo no va a hacer que llegues a tiempo-

-Cállate-le dijo Sasuke mordaz.

-A lenta el paso que vengo cansado-

-Pues tú camina lento. Yo tengo que llegar-

-Es lo mismo si llegas ahorita a que si llegaras en un par de horas. Ya no hay diferencia. Aparte no te desquites conmigo, no es culpa de nadie que haya decidido adelantarse. Ni si quiera es culpa de Sakura-chan –

-Todo es culpa de los jodidos secuestradores que decidieron moverse. Hubiera llegado a tiempo con todo y con que se adelantó-

-Pero ya fue teme…-

Naruto solo recibió una helada mirada de Sasuke y Naruto quedo petrificado por unos segundos y luego suspiro cansado y se encogió de hombros. No había nada que le quitara la euforia a su amigo y era mejor ya callarse o correría la misma suerte que aquellos pobres secuestradores.

Si, pobres secuestradores por como Sasuke los había dejado.

Y todo aquel mal humor rondaba en que a media misión le habían avisado a Sasuke que para su mala suerte el parto de Sakura se había adelantado una semana. Ya no era una falsa alarma, ese niño nacería ese día y él estaba a días de camino.

Se había perdido el nacimiento de su primogénito y todo porque la misión se alargo tres jodidos días.

Sasuke culpaba a todo. Todo se había puesto en su contra para no haber estado el día en que el bebe naciera. No había podido estar con Sakura y quería saber quien entonces había estado con ella en la sala de partos. Nada más le faltaba que alguien como Lee hubieran tomado su lugar… seria el colmo.

Vio las puertas de la aldea y apresuró más el paso.

-Bueno teme, dile a Sakura-chan que luego iré a….-le decía Naruto pero cuando el rubio se fijo, Sasuke lo había dejado solo hace un rato-Maldición teme!-le grito al aire-Y yo soy el desesperado-murmuró y no lo quedo más que irse a su departamento de una vez. Ya iría después a ver su sobrino.

Sasuke saltaba entre los techos con desesperación. Tenia esas ansias de verla a ella, de ver a su hijo. No se había enterado como había ido el parto pero supuso que si algo malo hubiera pasado también se lo hubieran hecho saber. Al menos eso quería pensar si no su humor seria aun peor.

Pero joder, quería conocerlo. Llevaba meses queriendo al fin conocer al pequeño. Aunque no lo admitiera mucho puede que estuviera hasta más emocionado que Sakura por aquel nacimiento, y se lo había perdido.

Iba a maldecir el día que le dieron aquella misión por el resto de su vida. E iba a maldecir a el departamento ANBU también, todos ahí bien sabían que su novia estaba embarazada, todos bien sabia que faltaba poco para la fecha y aún así decidieron mandarlo.

Entro a su edificio y subió a su departamento. Entonces le empezaron a sudar las manos y apenas logro encontrar la llave bajo la maseta de al lado de la puerta que Sakura siempre le dejaba cuando se iba de misión.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta y vio el departamento entero en silencio. Entonces de la puerta de su cuarto salió Sakura usando un camisón corto beige. No se lo veía desde hace meses, cuando el embarazo la había obligado gracias a que ya no le quedaba. Y se le hizo raro después de tanto verla sin aquella gran barriga. Ahora estaba igual de delgada de siempre, pero ahora tenia un brillo especial en ella.

-Al fin llegas-le dijo suavemente con una tenue sonrisa.

Él se acercó con algo de temor y la tomó por su rostro y le dio un suave beso y la abrazo con delicadeza. No quería lastimarla, no sabia como estaba después del parto, no sabia si seguía cansada o adolorida, ellos eran nuevos en todo eso.

Se separaron y Sasuke le sonrió de vuelta. Las ansias se lo comían vivo.

-¿Quieres conocerlo?- le preguntó su novia y él asintió como un niño pequeño-Quítate los guantes y la armadura sucia, y lávate las manos-

Sasuke hizo tal cual lo que ella le dijo. Dejo su mascara, sus coderas, los guantes, y el chaleco sobre le mesa de la sala quedando solo en la playera negra sin mangas, y pasó al baño de visitas a lavarse las manos con mucha ímpetu.

Entró a su recamara lentamente, con los nervios a flor de piel. Sakura estaba dándole la espalda cerca de la ventana y se mecía lentamente. Podía ver el bulto entre sus brazos. Era diminuto y estaba envuelto en una cobija azul cielo.

Sakura notó su presencia y le sonrió sobre el hombro haciéndole una señal con la cabeza de que se acercara. Cuando al fin logró ponerse a un lado de ella lo vio, con su pequeña nariz y su boca aun mas pequeña. Se veía un escaso pelo azabache y unos enormes ojos negros. Sus diminutas manos se asomaban un poco sobre la cobija.

-Mira Daisuke-le dijo suavemente Sakura- ese es papá-

El bebe solo movió un poco sus manitas y Sasuke lo veía con los ojos aguados. Tuvo que alejarse un poco dándoles la espalda y puso una mano en su boca para impedir que algún sollozo saliera de su boca.

Su hijo. Ese era su hijo. No recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido tan abrumado por sus emociones. Sentía una emoción que lo iba a reventar en cualquier segundo, pero por mientras lo estaba asfixiando. Un par de lagrimas se le escaparon ganándole a su auto control. No quería que lo vieran así. No por debilidad, si no porque no quería que ella pensara que no estaba feliz, porque lo estaba, pero entre la inmensa alegría y la impresión el llanto se quería hacer presente.

-No pasa nada, Sasuke-kun –le dijo ella con el mismo suave tono de voz que había estado utilizando desde que llegó-Yo también llore cuando me lo pusieron en los brazos por primera vez. Siéntate en la cama-

El azabache asintió volteándola a ver y limpiándose ese par de lagrimas con el dorso de la mano hizo lo que ella le dijo.

Se sentó junto a él aún con Daisuke entre sus brazos y se lo pasó a Sasuke.

Lo vio ensimismado entre sus brazos. Ambos se veían fijamente. Él bebe lo veía con curiosidad y él con una ligera sonrisa. Paso un dedo desde la pequeña frente hasta la punta de su nariz.

Él bebe se removió en una lucha por sacar sus brazos del capullo en el que madre lo había envuelto. Sasuke removió un poco la cobija y uno de sus dedos quedó atrapado entre las pequeñas manos, aún con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad pero esta vez fijados en sus manos.

Jalaba el dedo de Sasuke tratando de atraerlo hacia él, por lo que el azabache coopero con su hijo y dejó que guiara su mano a donde él quería. Con pequeños ruidos Daisuke acabo por meterse la punta del dedo a la boca.

-Al parecer ya tiene hambre otra vez-le dijo Sakura suspirando. Ella también había estado desesperada de que llegara el momento en que el padre conociera a su hijo. Y la escena había sido más bella de lo que ella había imaginado.

-Sí, ten-Sasuke quito el dedo de la boca del pequeño y este se quejó y luego hizo un puchero.

-Tiene tu mismo humor-Sasuke se rio un poco y se lo pasó a Sakura.

Sakura se levantó y se sentó en la mecedora que estaba junto al moisés donde dormía el bebe. Creyó que Sasuke se saldría de la habitación para que ella pudiera darle pecho a Daisuke, pero todo lo contrario, él se quedó ahí viéndolos a ambos, sin si quiera parpadear, y sin más ella tuvo que darle de comer al bebe ya que se quejaba constantemente.

Sasuke se recostó en el colchón viendo al techo, nada más se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de Daisuke por lo que dejo salir una risa otra vez.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó al fin.

-Cansada, pero bien. ¿Tú como estas?-

-Muy bien… ¿Cómo fue el parto?-

-Pesado. Duró diez horas-le dijo ella con un deje de risa en la voz.

-¿Diez horas?-estaba impresionado. Sabia que los partos a veces tardaban, pero ¿diez horas?.

-Así es. Al parecer hasta él quería esperarte-

Daisuke acabo de comer y Sakura lo puso en su hombro esperando a que repitiera. Luego se empezó a mecer en la silla, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que cayó dormido, ella lo puso en el moisés y lo tapó hasta el cuello.

Hasta entonces Sasuke se paró de su lugar y jalo a Sakura para abrazarla. Si con alguien tenia que estar agradecido por aquel milagro era con ella.

-Gracias-le susurró en su oído y ella se escondió más en el fuerte pecho de su novio. Lo había extrañado.

-Me alegra que al fin se conocieran. Estaba un poco ansiosa-

-Yo estaba peor. Naruto te lo dirá seguro cuando venga-ella rio y se separó de él. Se miraron ambos intensamente a los ojos.

-Te puedo hacer de cenar ¿Quieres algo?-

Sasuke tan callado como siempre solo asintió y ambos salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Ya durante la cena hablaron un poco más fluido sobre como le había ido en la misión, y sobre lo que ella había hecho en su ausencia.

-Pero Sakura-

-¿Si?-

-¿Alguien estuvo contigo durante el parto?-

-Por supuesto, necesitaba a alguien que ayudara a calmarme. Estaba histérica porque tú no llegabas y las contracciones emporaban. Tsunade tuvo que gritarme-

-¿Entonces fue Tsunade la que estuvo contigo?-

-Pues en parte si, fue ella quien recibió al bebe-

-¿En parte? ¿Quién más estuvo ahí?-

-Kakashi- sensei –

-¿Kakashi te acompaño en el parto?-

-Si, creo que con suerte no le rompí los dedos de la mano-

-No puedo creer que haya estado diez horas contigo ahí-

-Bueno, al final de cuentas a él le pediste ser el padrino de Daisuke-

-Así es-

-Naruto armara una escena por eso ¿Sabes? Él realmente quería ser el padrino de Daisuke-

-Si, lo sé. Pero ya será padrino en la boda, además tendremos más niños. No tiene de que quejarse-

-Al menos Ino ya sabe que Tsunade será la madrina-

-….,….-

-….,….-

-…..,….-

En el departamento se encontraban varios de lo que solían ser los nueve novatos. No es que a Sasuke le gustara todo aquello, pero todos estaban ahí para conocer a Daisuke y no le pudo decir que no a Sakura.

-¿Y quien será el padrino de nacimiento de Daisuke?-preguntó Ino quien mimaba al bebe con una sonaja, que estaba sentado en las piernas de Hinata. Sasuke y Sakura se voltearon a ver. Sabían que eso iba a pasar

-Eso es obvio, Ino-dijo Naruto que estaba parado al lado de Sasuke-Seré yo-

-Sera Kakashi-soltó Sasuke dejando a Naruto hecho una piedra, todos los demás solo se rieron ante su cara.

-Tan seguros que estaba que seria padrino-dijo Kiba divertido.

-¡¿Cómo que Kakashi, teme!? ¡Yo soy tú mejor amigo! ¡Confiaba en ti!-

-Ya Naruto-

-¡Temee!-volvió a gritar Naruto y Sasuke vio como el seño de Daisuke se estaba empezando a fruncir. Llevaba cuatro días conociendo a su hijo y sabia que después de ese puchero venia el llanto.

-Cállate Naruto-le advirtió pero este siguió en segundos se escucho el llanto del bebe y el rubio se tapo la boca asustado. Hinata apurada le entrego el bebe a Sakura quien se lo llevo rápido al cuarto.

-Tan calmado que estaba-suspiro Ino decepcionada.

-Y querías ser el padrino-le dijo Sasuke sarcástico con una venita palpitando en su frente.

-Perdón Sasuke, no te enojes. Me callo, te lo prometo, ya no me quejo, pero no te enojes-

A veces se preguntaba como era que el Uzumaki había llegado a ser su mejor amigo, y se preguntaba aún más porque aun no lo había estrellado contra una pared.

-Lo que te espera con tus hijos, Hinata-le dijo Ino y esta vez el ofendido fue Naruto.

-¡Heeey!-volvió a gritar Naruto.

-¡Que no grites maldito dobe!-le grito esta vez Sasuke.

-¡Cállense los dos o los saco del departamento!-les grito Sakura desde el cuarto.

Y así los dos quedaron regañados cual niños chiquitos y los demás solo se rieron ante aquello.


End file.
